Episode 1 - Pilot
Broadcast April 8 2009 Pilot Casey Shraeger is doing hooker duty when Sgt. Brown from 2nd precinct arrives and tells her that she is being transferred to homicide, to replace Detective Kowalski, who has just been murdered. The first task is to break the news to Kowalski's partner, Detective Jason Walsh. They find him at his diner - he opens it when he feels like it, and lives in the back rooms. His immediate reaction is to throw out his only customer, and head for the precinct, where he starts going through Kowalski's locker. He removes a number of items - including pornography, sex toys and bags of white powder - which he tells Shraeger to burn, explaining that the next day the contents of the locker will be sent to Kowalski's wife. He also pockets a large amount of money. Banks gives Delahoy a message to call his doctor, which he ignores. Walsh and Shraeger go to break the news to Kowalski's wife, Hannah. She tells them that Kowalski didn't discuss his cases with her, but that she has been getting hang-up calls lately. They then go visit Kowalski's mistress, and tell her not to go to the funeral. Walsh gives her some of the money from the locker. Brown assigns Alvarez as primary on the investigation. Banks and Delahoy start investigating a cat killing which they initially think may be a threat against a councilman. They then notice a lot of 'missing cat' posters in the neighbourhood, and realise that someone is killing cats. Delahoy takes a call from his doctor, who urges him to get treatment for his recently-discovered brain tumour; otherwise he will be dead in six months. At the precinct, Alvarez briefs the squad on the investigation. A witness has given a description of a suspect. Alvarez and Brown say that it looks like a random mugging, but Walsh disagrees. Banks and Delahoy chase a suspect in the cat killing case. The chase leads them into the subway, where Delahoy ends up on the tracks in front of an oncoming train. Instead of trying to avoid it, he stands up and watches it approach. It stops just inches from him. Meanwhile Banks has caught the suspect. Shraeger discovers that Alvarez's wife, an assistant DA, is an old classmate from a private school - they have never got on well and Shraeger tells her not to tell anyone that she is from a very rich family, as she fears that the other detectives will not accept her as one of them if they know about her privileged background. Banks and Delahoy interrogate the cat killing suspect. Walsh discovers a key for a storage locker in Kowalski's desk, and they head out to search it, but are intercepted by Alvarez who insists that, as primary, he will investigate any leads. Walsh sends him off on a false lead. When he and Shraeger arrive to search the locker, they learn that it was broken into and set on fire the previous night, a couple of hours after Kowalski's murder. Alvarez calls to say that the address Walsh gave him is a vacant lot, and Walsh sends him to another false location. He and Shraeger examine the remains of the locker, and discover that Kowalski appears to have been keeping files on his fellow cops. Cole's file contains documents about someone named Navan Granger. Shraeger finds a baseball card showing that Walsh once played first base for the New York Yankees. Walsh says they are not going to call CSU until they know what they are dealing with. Banks confronts Delahoy about the incident with the train. He explains that the reason he wears the vest and takes so many safety precautions is that he has just turned 42: his father, uncle and grandfather all died at 42. He believes he has "bad juju" and doesn't need any more from seeing Delahoy kill himself. Shraeger attends her father's birthday party, and feels very out of place among the 'cream' of society. Her parents cannot understand why she insists on following a career as a cop. She leaves, explaining that she is investigating the murder of a cop. Walsh asks Cole if he remembers a case involving Navan Granger. At first Cole denies it, but then admits that Navan Granger is his real name - he was involved in a number of crimes as a teenager, including stealing an armoured car. When he became a Christian, he changed his life, including his name and has been straight ever since. Walsh agrees not to mention it to anyone. After Walsh leaves, Cole calls a friend and tells him "I'm in trouble." Brown spots Shraeger leaving the party; he tells her that he knows about her background. He believes that she can't be corrupted or bought, and tells her he needs her help investigating possible corruption within his own precinct. Banks and Delahoy shut their suspect in a car with a number of cats, and he confesses that he was the one that killed the cats. At Walsh's diner, Shraeger asks him how he went from playing baseball to being a cop. Walsh doesn't tell her, but explains his philosophy that people's secrets make them who they are. They get a lead on the hangup calls to Kowalski's house. They discover that they were made by a teenager whom Kowalski had once arrested, but had been tutoring to finish high school, and they search Kowalski's files for similar kids. Alvarez arrives back at the Precinct, angry with Walsh for sending him on a wild goose chase. Brown makes Walsh primary on the case. The search turns up a kid who matches the suspect's description - Kowalski had arrested him and his brother, and the brother died in prison; the detectives believe that the kid killed Kowalski in revenge. They make a raid on the kid's address, during which Banks has a panic attack. Delahoy confronts the suspect who fires a shotgun at him at point blank range. Incredibly, he survives without a scratch, while Shraeger shoots the suspect. Cole manages to plant Kowalski's badge and gun at the scene, to reinforce the revenge theory. Walsh talks to Shraeger who is shaken after killing the suspect. The squad gathers at a bar where Walsh makes a speech about his fallen partner, and the tradition of handing down police badges, until the cop carrying it is killed on the job; then the badge is retired. Brown slips Shraeger a photo that includes Walsh, with the caption "What's his secret?" Cast Regular and guest cast Next Episode Category:Episodes